greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 14 (Grey's Anatomy)
The fourteenth season of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 28, 2017, with a two-hour premiere. It is being broadcast on Thursday nights at 8 PM on ABC. Summary Plots *Bailey is forced to renovate Grey Sloan due to the fire. *Owen's sister Megan is back and Meredith performs an important surgery on her. *Teddy returns after Megan is found. *DeLuca's sister Carina arrives to do research on the female orgasm and quickly becomes intimate with Arizona. *A new bunch of interns come to the hospital. *April decides she needs to move out since she can't handle the situation between her and Jackson. *Jackson inherits millions of dollars after Harper Avery dies and struggles with possible feelings for Maggie after finding out that April thinks something's going on between the two of them. *Amelia has a 10 centimeter benign frontal lobe tumor that has been growing for the past 10 years. Since it has compromised her planning and decision making, she has to re-discover who she is after the tumor is removed. *Megan helps Owen re-evaluate his life, including his marriage. *Nathan reconnects with Megan and Meredith helps him realize that despite his feelings for her, Megan is his big love. The couple moves to Malibu with Megan's son. *Jo and Alex reconcile after the latter confesses about finding her husband. Jo later decides to file for divorce to end the control Paul still has over her, resulting in him showing up at the hospital to confront her. *Owen and Amelia separate after realizing that neither of them are happy. *Meredith is nominated for and wins a Harper Avery Award. *Ben decides to become a firefighter and joins the Seattle Fire Department's Station 19. *Stress catches up to Bailey and causes her to have a heart attack, which puts things in perspective for her. *The attendings are developing projects for the Grey Sloan Surgical Innovation Contest held by April. *Seattle firefighters Andy Herrera and Ben Warren appear at Grey Sloan after rescuing 2 young boys who were injured in an apartment fire. *Meredith and Jo meet with the owner of the patent they need for the Grey Sloan Surgical Innovation Contest. *Meredith tries to unveil details about Marie Cerone's history with her mother. *Jo and Alex get engaged. *Maggie and Jackson's relationship progresses, Jackson has a groundbreaking surgery to perform with his mother and Richard. *Bello, an intern and Andrew ex-lover comes to the Grey Sloan and they rekindle their romance. Later she moves to Zurich to avoid being deported by ICE. *Richard's sponsor, Olive Warner is admited in the hospital and dies, leaving Richard devastated. *After Jackson unknowingly waives an NDA stopping Rebecca Froy from telling her story, it becomes public that Harper Avery assaulted several women during his lifetime. Due to the scandal, the Harper Avery Foundation is dissolved and the Catherine Fox Foundation is formed in its place. *Owen decides to foster a kid and Amelia becomes the sponsor of the kid's mother. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey (22/23) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (21/23) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (22/23) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (21/23) *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (22/23) *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins (19/23) *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner (21/23) *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery (21/23) *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd (21/23) *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson (20/23) *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce (21/23) *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren (12/23) *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs (5/23) (until Danger Zone) *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca (19/23) Recurring Guest Stars *Abigail Spencer as Dr. Megan Hunt (5/23) *Debra Mooney as Evelyn Hunt (2/23) *Stefania Spampinato as Dr. Carina DeLuca (15/23) *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman (4/23) *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Fox (9/23) *Greg Germann as Dr. Thomas Koracick (7/23) *Sophia Taylor Ali as Dr. Dahlia Qadri (11/23) (co-star prior to You Really Got a Hold on Me) *Bill Smitrovich as Dr. Walter Carr (1/23) *Chelcie Ross as Dr. Harper Avery (1/23) *Jeanine Mason as Dr. Sam Bello (12/23) *Robert Picardo as Mr. Nelligan (2/23) *Ray Ford as Ray Sutera (1/23) *Kate Burton as Dr. Ellis Grey (1/23) *Alex Fernandez as Agent Heyward (2/23) *Lesley Boone as Judy Kemp (3/23) *Kaili Vernoff as Naomi Markham (2/23) *China Shavers as Ms. Baner (2/23) *Matthew Morrison as Dr. Paul Stadler (3/23) *Mitch Silpa as Tim Ruggles (2/23) (co-star in Out of Nowhere) *Annie Sertich as Peggy Knox (3/23) (co-star in Out of Nowhere) *Joy Lenz as Jenny (2/23) *Blake Hood as Clive Johnson (3/23) *Justin Bruening as Matthew Taylor (3/23) *Frankie Faison as William Bailey (1/23) *Bianca F. Taylor as Elena Bailey (1/23) *Candis Cayne as Dr. Michelle Velez (2/23) *Rachel Ticotin as Dr. Marie Cerone (3/23) *Caitlin McGee as Liz Brosniak (2/23) *Mary Kay Place as Olive Warner (2/23) *Sarah Utterback as Olivia Jankovic (1/23) *Sunil Malhotra as Sanjay Roy (2/23) *Peyton Kennedy as Betty (3/23) *Geena Davis as Dr. Nicole Herman (1/23) Prominent Guest Stars *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Andy Herrera *Scott Speedman as Dr. Nick Marsh Recurring Co-Stars *Jos Viramontes as David Martinez (2/23) *Jake Borelli as Dr. Levi Schmitt (17/23) *Liberty Hobbs as Candace Warner (2/23) *Juan Martinez as Beau Martinez (2/23) *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox (2/23) *Steven Michael Eich as Buck (2/23) *Cheyenne Haynes as Mindy Kiefer (2/23) *Vivian Nixon as Hannah Brody (1/23) *Grace Rowe as Paramedic Grace (4/23) *Aniela Gumbs as Zola Grey Shepherd (6/23) *Rushi Kota as Dr. Vikram Roy (13/23) *Alex Blue Davis as Dr. Casey Parker (12/23) *Jaicy Elliot as Dr. Taryn Helm (16/23) *Bardia Seiri as Farouk Shami (2/23) *Chris Muto as Nurse Michael (1/23) *Kila Packett as Paramedic Jackson (1/23) *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole Cummins (1/23) *Eva Ariel Binder as Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres (3/23) *Linda Klein as Nurse Linda (3/23) *Christopher Kriesa as Claude Markham (2/23) *Nina Millin as Dayna Rutledge (3/23) *Micah Abbey as Frankie Baner (2/23) *Frances Nichols as Karen (2/23) *Gordon E. James as Nurse Gregory (1/23) *Norm Nixon, Jr. as Nurse James (2/23) *JoAnna Rhambo as O.R. Nurse (1/23) *Kate Mines as Nurse Gloria (1/23) *BJ Tanner as William George Bailey Jones (2/23) *Bryan Frank as Paramedic Mullen (1/23) *J. Omar Castro as Paramedic (1/23) *Marilyn Tokuda as Peg (5/23) *Nayah Damasen as Kimmie Park (5/23) *Maria Elena Maglaris as Nurse Maria (1/23) *Steele Gagnon as Noah Brosniak (2/23) *Walter Fauntleroy as Mark (2/23) *Olivia-Diane Joseph as Nurse (3/23) *Liberte Chan as Reporter (2/23) *John Cappon as Paramedic John (1/23) Notes and Trivia *ABC officially renewed Grey's Anatomy for its fourteenth season on February 10, 2017. *Production was scheduled to start July 17, 2017 and wrap in April 2018. *On April 28, 2017, veteran writer Krista Vernoff announced that she'd be returning to the show for season fourteen. She will also serve as co-showrunner with William Harper. *A 30-second ad during an episode of this season costs advertisers $184,273. *This season features the 300th episode of Grey's Anatomy. *According to Krista Vernoff, this season has 12 writers, out of which 8 are women, including new writers Kiley Donovan, Marlana Hope, and Air Force veteran Jalysa Conway. *This is the first season since her introduction in season nine not to feature Jerrika Hinton as Stephanie Edwards. With her departure, there were as many current main cast members as there are departed. **With Martin Henderson's departure during the season, the scale is now tipped in favor of the departed main cast. *This season features episodes with storylines related to modern-day topics: **Megan Hunt's story arc with Farouk develops a plot about foreign people's rights in the United States. **1-800-799-7233 deals with domestic violence, and the struggles of trans people. **Jackson's medical project is going to further explore the struggles of trans individuals. **Personal Jesus has a plot related to police bias to black people. **(Don't Fear) the Reaper and Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger deal with American medical statistics in women. **Hold Back the River deals with health care fraud. **Beautiful Dreamer has a plot related to DACA and the DREAM act. **Judgment Day starts a story arc about Harper Avery's sexual harassment on women over the years. *This is the final season of Grey's Anatomy to be part of the original TGIT line-up with Scandal and How to Get Away with Murder as Scandal will end with its seventh season. It remains unknown to date if the 2018-19 television season will continue TGIT with another series taking Scandal's place. **Given the fact that Shonda Rhimes has signed a deal with Netflix, this replacement show will likely be the new ShondaLand drama For the People or Station 19 if either of them is renewed, or a series not created by Shonda Rhimes. *The poster for this season features Meredith and the other three remaining originals (Alex, Bailey, and Richard), marking the first time since season seven that these people are featured on a promotional poster with Meredith. It also marks the first time since season twelve that Meredith is not on the poster by herself. *Ellen Pompeo is credited as a producer since Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story. *During this season aired the web-series Grey's Anatomy: B-Team directed by Sarah Drew. *Jesse Williams will make his directorial debut this season with an episode titled Fight For Your Mind. *Meredith Grey has narrated the voice overs except four so far: **Amelia Shepherd did the voice over for Ain't That a Kick in the Head. **Owen Hunt narrated the voice over for Danger Zone. **April Kepner did the voice over in Personal Jesus. **Miranda Bailey narrated the voice over for (Don't Fear) the Reaper. **The voice over for One Day Like This was shared with April Kepner and Owen Hunt. *This season appears to continue the trend of featuring episodes that focus on a few characters at a time, resulting in only a few main cast members appearing in said episodes: **Danger Zone focuses on Owen Hunt, Nathan Riggs (and Megan Hunt), further only including Amelia Shepherd and Meredith Grey. **(Don't Fear) the Reaper focuses on Miranda Bailey, featuring only Richard Webber, Ben Warren, and Maggie Pierce besides her. **One Day Like This heavily focused on Meredith Grey, April Kepner, and Owen Hunt. Miranda Bailey, Alex Karev, and Jackson Avery are the only main characters to also appear. *The season introduces doctors Casey Parker and Michelle Velez, the first prominent trans doctors on the show. *This season also introduces Dahlia Qadri, the first prominent character to wear a hijab on the show. The first time hijabs were worn on the show was by extras in Be Still, My Soul. *The season features the backdoor pilot for the new spinoff Station 19. *For the 70th Emmy Awards, the series submitted several nomination ballots. **Drama Series **Drama Actress for Ellen Pompeo **Drama Supporting Actress for Debbie Allen, Jessica Capshaw, Sarah Drew, Camilla Luddington, Jeanine Mason, Kelly McCreary, Kim Raver, Caterina Scorsone, Stefania Spampinato, and Chandra Wilson **Drama Supporting Actor for Justin Chambers, Jason George, Greg Germann, Giacomo Gianniotti, Kevin McKidd, James Pickens Jr., and Jesse Williams **Drama Guest Actress for Candis Cayne, Bethany Joy Lenz, Jaina Lee Ortiz, Abigail Spencer, and Rachel Ticotin **Drama Guest Actor for Matthew Morrison *The season noticeably features appearances by a lot of characters from the past: **Break Down the House marks the return of Teddy Altman and Evelyn Hunt. **Go Big or Go Home features the return of Harper Avery and Walter Carr. **Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story brings back Ellis Grey, Sofia, Ray Sutera, and Paramedic Nicole. **Personal Jesus marks the return of Matthew Taylor. **(Don't Fear) the Reaper features William Bailey and Elena Bailey. **Hold Back the River marks the return of Olive Warner. **Bad Reputation marks the return of Olivia Harper. **Cold as Ice marks the return of Nicole Herman. Episodes 14x01-1.jpg|link=Break Down the House|'Break Down the House' 14x02-1.jpg|link=Get Off on the Pain|'Get Off on the Pain' 14x03-1.jpg|link=Go Big or Go Home|'Go Big or Go Home' 14x04-1.jpg|link=Ain't That a Kick in the Head|'Ain't That a Kick in the Head' 14x05-1.jpg|link=Danger Zone|'Danger Zone' 14x06-1.jpg|link=Come on Down to My Boat, Baby|'Come on Down to My Boat, Baby' 14x07-1.jpg|link=Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story|'Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story' 14x08-1.jpg|link=Out of Nowhere|'Out of Nowhere' 14x09-1.jpg|link=1-800-799-7233|'1-800-799-7233' 14x10-1.jpg|link=Personal Jesus|'Personal Jesus' 14x11-1.jpg|link=(Don't Fear) the Reaper|'(Don't Fear) the Reaper' 14x12-1.jpg|link=Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger|'Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger' 14x13-1.jpg|link=You Really Got a Hold on Me|'You Really Got a Hold on Me' 14x14-1.jpg|link=Games People Play|'Games People Play' 14x15-1.jpg|link=Old Scars, Future Hearts|'Old Scars, Future Hearts' 14x16-1.jpg|link=Caught Somewhere in Time|'Caught Somewhere in Time' 14x17-1.jpg|link=One Day Like This|'One Day Like This' 14x18-1.jpg|link=Hold Back the River|'Hold Back the River' 14x19-1.jpg|link=Beautiful Dreamer|'Beautiful Dreamer' 14x20-1.jpg|link=Judgment Day|'Judgment Day' 14x21-1.jpg|link=Bad Reputation|'Bad Reputation' 14x22-1.jpg|link=Fight For Your Mind|'Fight For Your Mind' 14x23-1.jpg|link=Cold as Ice|'Cold as Ice' 14x24-1.jpg|link=All of Me|'All of Me' Spoilers *Several scenes were shot on location in Seattle; many of these will be used throughout the season as well. Reported sightings of cast members include Ellen Pompeo, Justin Chambers, Camilla Luddington, Kevin McKidd, Jason George, Jesse Williams, and Chandra Wilson, as well as director Debbie Allen and writer Krista Vernoff. *This is the last season to feature Jessica Capshaw and Sarah Drew as Arizona Robbins and April Kepner, respectively, as part of the main cast. *On her Twitter account, Ellen Pompeo describes the season finale as "Classic Grey's... devastating with a side of absurdity". Kevin McKidd called it celebratory. Reception DVD Release Gallery Cast Promotional Photos Posters GAS14Poster.jpg TGITPoster2017.jpeg fr:Saison 14 Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy